fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ohana, Interrupted
Ohana, ''Interrupted'' is the third official story in the Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories by William Raymer. It was written and completed in 2008. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and the 2003-2006 Disney Channel animated television series Lilo & Stitch: The Series, as well as featuring appearances by Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Nielsen from the first three films of Disney's High School Musical series. Synopsis It is shortly after the events of Sitch and Sensibility, and the staff of the "Chipmunk Adventure 20th Anniversary World Tour" is en route to Hawaii for the next stop. Meanwhile, 18-year-old Lilo Pelekai laments her inability to attend Ron and Kim Stoppable's wedding, as her pets-Jookiba Experiment 626 (or "Stitch") and Jookiba Experiment 624 (or "Angel")-became parents on the night of the wedding. Upon their arrival at their hotel, "Jumba and Pleakley's Bed-Not-Breakfast" (next to Lilo's house), the Tour staff learn of Lilo's crush on extreme sports athlete Keoni Jameson. However, as the plans are set into motion, the evil galactic criminal Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel escapes from prison with the assistance of Leroy, the Stitch clone of Leroy & Stitch fame. The Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation gives Lilo carte blanche to either apprehend Hamsterviel and Leroy—or it it turned out to be necessary, to terminate them. Immediately, the Tour staff learns that Hamsterviel and Leroy have stolen the final robot prototype from the facility where Johnny 5 and the Three Stooges robots were built. A plan is developed to incapacitate Leroy, involving using a certain song to trip a cut-off switch in the newly-enhanced Leroy. However, it cannot be put in place in time to stop Hamsterviel from replicating the final robot. Every member of the Tour staff helps defeat Hamsterviel, Leroy and the robotic army. On Turo, the capitol planet of the United Galactic Federation, the Tour staff is given the Federation's highest honor. Then, Troy Bolton-friend of Chipmunk Adventure Tour arranger Kelsi Nielsen-proposes to girlfriend Gabriella Montez. TO BE CONTINUED.... [[Wildcat Spirits Forever!|And the Saga continues...]] Character Copyrights Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-Owned by Bagdasarian Productions, Inc. Max Goof, Roxanne Martin-Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Launch (Experiment 607), Dr. Mr. Possible, Dr. Mrs. Possible, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Wade Load, Rachel Load, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Gantu, Reuben (Experiment 625), Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, Leroy (Experiment 629), Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez-Owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jett Jackson-Owned by Echo Bridge Entertainment (as successor-in-interest to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc.) and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Jookiba Experiment Offspring Alpha)-Owned by the Author. Johnny 5-Owned by TriStar Pictures. All The Price is Right references-Owned by Fremantle Media North America, Inc. Rebecca Hawkins-Owned by Studio Gallop and Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character name owned by 4Kids Entertainment, Inc.). All Power Rangers references-Owned by SCG Power Rangers, LLC./Toei Company, Ltd. Chipmunk Tour Trivia Chapters 5 and 6 were edited in 2009. This was because William Raymer had severed all ties to actress-singer-songwriter Joanna Pacitti (who performed the song "Watch Me Shine" cut-off switch in the enhanced Leroy clone) following Pacitti's disqualification from the reality television series American Idol. Pacitti was replaced by Kylie Styles, a character from the television series Power Rangers: DinoThunder. Pacitti is in the process of reinstatement to the Chipmunk Tour Saga-William Raymer is re-editing the C.T.S. stories for The Seville Library, a repository for Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4197977/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_Ohana_Interrupted Ohana, Interrupted on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction